Please, remember me
by ms.Puckerman
Summary: Life's never perfect and no one has a happy ending. Rachel and Puck have the perfect marriage until an accident one night causes Rachel to lose her memories of the past eight years. She wakes up to find she's married to her school bully and pregnant. "I love you and you're going to remember me one day because what we had was too special to just forget." Rated M for smut.


**Summary**: _Life's never perfect and no one has a happy ending. Rachel and Puck have the perfect marriage until an accident one night causes Rachel to lose her memories of the past eight years. She wakes up to find she's married to her school bully and pregnant. "I love you Rachel," Puck whispered, his voice raspy as he fought the tears. "You're going to remember me one day because what we had was too special to just forget. Please, give me a chance."_

**warnings**: Smut and swearing. Please only read if you're of age.

**Note**: This is Au from season 2, details will be revealed later.

* * *

Puck sighed as he pulled up to his house. He never imagined his life turning out the way it had although now he wouldn't change it for anything. Everything was vastly different for this grown up Puckerman, the family guy. Even his house was completely different than what he imagined. Teenage Puck always dreamed for a massive mansion, with a huge pool and plenty of models, a mini version of the playboy mansion. Now though, seven years after leaving high school he lived in New York with a three bedroom house with his wife. They were a two care family, a white picket fence and all they needed was the dog and a bunch of snotty brats running around the place.

Cutting off the engine he got out his car, the company porches although he hated that car. He felt like a pansy driving around in something Puck thought was a girl's car. He missed his truck from high school, but that had died years ago. Now he had a fancy car, a fancy job in the music production business and hot wife. Puck complained about it a lot, but in reality, his life was perfect.

Pushing the door open of his new, family house and dropped his keys in the bowl. The smell of a chicken, real chicken (real meat was always a rare thing in the Puckerman house) filled his nostrils and Puck followed the smell with a smile on his lips.

When he entered the kitchen, his eyes bulged at the scene. Rachel Berry, now Rachel Puckerman was stood by the sink. The lights were out and the room was dark except for two bright candles in the middle of their table. Two plates of freshly cooked food, the smell wafting around the room.

Puck was starving, but none of that mattered right now. He didn't care about the food or the fancy candles. His wife, the women he'd married just three months ago was completely naked except for a short, black night dress. Her long legs were exposed to Pucks gaze, her small boobs were pushed up in some fancy built in bra and the cleavage spilled over the top of the nighty. Rachel's hair was down in slack curls and Puck had never wanted her more.

"Welcome home," Rachel smiled, a blush on her face. After everything they did together, all the crazy stuff on their honeymoon she would still blush and Puck loved it. "I thought you might be hungry and I have some news."

"How about, we skip food and just go straight for dessert?" Puck offered, his voice rough. His dick started to harder as he stared at her amazing body and his mind went through hundreds of different ideas for the rest of the night.

"Of course!" Rachel smiled and turned to open the microwave. "I made strawberry cream…"

Puck rolled his eyes and stepped towards her, his arms went either side of her small waste as she faced away from him and towards the counter. "I was talking about you," Puck whispered, his lips next to her ear. "We'll warm the food up later, it smells fucking delicious, but I can't wait five more minutes without getting inside this beautiful body."

He moved his lips from her ear and to her shoulder where he kissed and nipped at the exposed skin. Rachel automatically tilted her neck for him and moaned at the contact. She'd always struggled to say no too Pucks offers, he always seemed to have some power over her and her traitorous body.

"After," Rachel promised. She released a moan as she felt one of his hands cup her right breast though the material of her nighty and she leaned against his hand. Her nipple puckered at the touch and she felt Puck smirk against her neck. "I really need to talk to you, Please Noah, it's really important."

"Fine, tell me, but no food. We'll eat that after," Puck agreed. He dropped his hands and stepped back and watched as Rachel spun around, kissed his cheek and rushed off out the room.

Rachel returned moments later with a wrapped present in her hand and smile on her face as she passed the present to a confused Puck.

Puck panicked at first as he went over the date in his head. It wasn't his birthday or anything important, he didn't think so anyway. "I've got your present in the car," Puck lied watching her reaction nervously. "Give me like… two days and I'll wrap and stuff."

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "Just open the present Noah, you haven't forgotten anything. Not today at least, but it's your mother's birthday next week." Puck nodded and licked his lips as he glanced over her again. It felt like a crime not taking his beautiful wife to bed like… this instant, but she was too insistent about this damn present.

Ripping the wrapping paper off and letit drop to the floor, Puck's knees nearly buckled when he glanced at his present. "Fuck… Rach this … fuck… you're sure?" Puck stuttered. His knees felt weak and his hands couldn't stop shaking as he held up a tiny baby's vest with the words 'I love my daddy' printed on the front. He grabbed the piece of paper that had been lying under the vest and looked at it. It was scan, a pregnancy scan with today's date and the words 'Rachel Puckerman' printed on the top corner. In the middle of the image was a tiny little peanut like shape that Puck guessed was the baby, his baby.

"You got me pregnant Noah Puckerman," Rachel smiled, tears leaking down her face, smudging her makeup. She'd been so nervous all day about telling him. They had both agreed for her to stop taking her pills when they were on holiday and just let nature take its course. Neither had thought much about it, the doctor had warned it could take several months before Rachel's cycles became normal, but apparently that hadn't been much of a problem for the Puckermans.

"You're so fucking sexy," Puck smirked. He reached past her to place the vest and scan photo on the bench and then placed his hands on her hips. Puck pulled her towards him, his now, full erection pressed against her as he attacked her lips with his own. "I love you Rachel, so damn much," Puck said after pulling back from the kiss. "You're going to be such a hot pregnant women, tiny bump and big boobs, hell, I can't wait."

"You're such a perv," Rachel laughed, swotting lightly against his chest. "Take me to bed Noah, make love to me. I've been so worried, I have even made a chart and a mind map of the different responses you could have gone through, but I should have known you'd take it well. I was hoping so much you'd be happy about this because Noah, I really want to have a family with you. I love you too."

"You're so crazy," Puck replied and leaned into the kiss her to block off any rant she was about to start. He moved one of his hands to her flat stomach as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her as the strong smell of strawberry shampoo filled his nose. "I love you're crazy though, its cute and you are having my baby, a cute little Puckerman baby. Moms going to freak out when she finds out she's getting a hundred percent Jewish grand kid, you know that right?"

Rachel laughed and then pulled him in the direction of the bedroom.

~#~#~

Rachel giggled as Puck pushed her gently down on their bed. She bounced lightly on the mattress and sat up on her elbows and watched Puck pull his shirt over his head. He flung the shirt across the room and quickly undid his trousers, letting them drop to the floor and kicked them off as he got onto the bed and crawled towards Rachel.

He paused, halfway up her body, pushed the nightie up and pressed a kiss to her stomach, just above her belly button. Rachel sniffed as tears fell at amazing sight and stroked a hand down the side of her face. Puck pressed another kiss to her belly button before moving up and meeting her lips with his.

"This nighties hot baby, but it's got to go," Puck said as he pulled on the straps. He pushed it slowly down her body, exposing her naked breast to his hungry gaze. Without any control, Puck instantly latched his lips to her nipple, sucking as he felt the nipple harden and felt the breast being pushed into him as Rachel arched her back and let out a moan.

The nightie slipped down her waist and Rachel kicked her legs to push it the rest of the way off. Rachel parted her thighs and Puck moved between them, his lips moving to show her other breast the same amount attention as the other.

"Noah," Rachel moaned as she reached between them and wrapped her hand around his erection. His hips bucked as he felt her tiny hand stroke his length. She twisted her hand with each pump, years of being together and she knew his body just as well as he knew hers. Their sex life was great, it had been from the start. Rachel had always been worried Puck would get bored and start to wonder or find their normal sex life dull after a while, but never did. Each time he had something new and different for them to do and Rachel was always willing to try something new. Sometimes they just made love, missionary position and full of feelings, but other times they spiced things up. No one would have believed the Rachel Berry from high school, the girl with the animal jumpers loved sex. She did though, ever since meeting her Noah.

"Stop teasing," Puck muttered and nipped at her breast, leaving a mark. He kissed the skin in an apology, but really he loved seeing love bites on her body. It had less meaning now they were married and the ring on her finger proved to everyone else that she was his.

Puck pushed her hand away and pinned them both above her head with one hand. He moved up and kissed her as his other hand reached down to see if she was ready for him. "Fuck Rachel," Puck cursed as he pushed two fingers inside her. She was so hot, tight and dripping. Years of dance and some crazy floor exercises meant her body was like a vice every time he entered her. "You want me so bad baby, I'm going to give it to you."

"I'll always want you Noah."

"Hell yes you will, my sexy little milf," Puck said as he pushed his fingers in and out of her body. Rachel moaned and started grinding against his fingers and she cried out as Puck swept his thumb over her clit. Puck added a second finger and moved faster as he felt her body start to tighten around his fingers. He ducked down and sucked on her clit and Rachel started mumbling his name. It didn't take long before Rachel came, screaming her husband's name.

Rachel closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, but Puck wasn't having any of that as he crawled back up her body and lined himself up. He reached down, moved the head of his dick against her entrance. Rachel's eyes snapped open and they locked their gaze as Puck slowly pushed into her.

Their body's felt perfect together. She was so snug around his dick and Puck always seemed to fill her up. He was the biggest guy she'd been with and he constantly mentioned it ever since he found out. Puck always enjoyed someone stroking his ego.

"Those damn exercises, fuck," Puck moaned as he entered her fully. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper and they both moaned.

Puck pulled out almost all the way out, leaving just the head of his dick inside before pushing all the way back in. The strokes were slow and deep. Neither of them wanted anything other than to make love. Their eyes stayed locked as Puck continued to push into her and moments later she felt herself coming again. Her own orgasm pushed Puck into his and he buried himself inside her and released.

"I love you," Puck whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling out and collapsing beside her.

"I love you too Noah," Rachel replied as she turned and snuggled into his side.

* * *

**Continue?**


End file.
